


Just Fuck Me Up

by alottlehomo



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome, Toys, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Flynn take care of Ezekiel when he does something dumb, so he should do the same for them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Me Up

Ezekiel is half out of it before they even get back to the library, snapping at Baird that he needs to talk to two particular knuckleheads before she even gets to give the group lecture on safety and team work, and why if they had followed the plan none of that would have happened. Ezekiel is shoving them both through a side hallway that he found on the map the library supplied, that led to a room he knew very well was soundproofed for whatever means he needed in the moment, before anyone can even question it. 

He’s got one hand twisted in the back of Flynn’s suit jacket, something he knows he’ll get punished for later but can’t bring himself to care, and the other is practically strangling Jake’s shirt behind him as he drags the cowboy after them, clinging to them both like his life depends on it. 

“Fucking hell, what the hell was that? Fucking book worms with a death wish. Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!” Ezekiel hisses as soon as they’re in the room, door snipping shut behind them, but he doesn’t let go, tugging on Jake’s shirt sharply to swing him in front. “ Fucking bastards you could have died, who ever made you think that was a good idea?!” he nearly snarled, backing them both against the wall, ignoring the fact they were clearly letting him, he was smaller than both of them alone much less combined, but he’d appreciate it later; for now he slammed his mouth into Flynn’s, hand going to tug at Jake’s jaw and bring him in as close as he could. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I’m supposed to do the dumb stuff remember?”

“Yeah, yeah Jones, you do the dumb stuff.” Jake rolled his eyes, moving to get behind Ezekiel, pinning him up against Flynn as Jake dug thick fingers into his hips. “ And we take care of you, after, don’t we?” Jake hummed, meeting Fynn’s eyes as Ezekiel attacked his mouth, the older man pulling back just enough to get a growl from Ezekiel before chuckling. 

“ Yeah, we take care of you when you do something dumb, huh?” Flynn echoed, going after Ezekiel’s neck to placate him, “Want to take care of us this time huh? Did something dumb so you have to take care of us?” Flynn smirked into the soft skin of his throat, hands dragging to mirror Jake’s, sandwiching their youngest between them.

Ezekiel only managed to bit off a whine as he bit at Flynn’s shoulder only to kiss it after, rocking his hips between his partners, trying to do something. Anything. They weren’t wrong, every time he did something like this they spoiled him, now he wanted to do the same for them, even if he was sure it was a little counter productive in making sure they never did something that stupid _ ever  _ again.

“Come on, we’re right here, show us what you want.” Flynn murmured, sliding one hand up Ezekiel’s back beneath his shirt and that was all it took.

Ezekiel fell to his knees with a growl, pulling at Jake’s belt and Flynn’s at the same time, trying to get them off, get them out of the way. “ Get these off  _ now _ .” The younger man bit out, both older men going for their belts but slowly, teasingly, like they couldn’t tell Ezekiel was already half out of his mind. 

Jake got his off first, and it must have been by the grace of some deity that he didn’t come as soon as he did. Ezekiel was on him instantly, mouthing at his cock through his briefs, dampening them, and creating such a beautiful kind of friction he was sure he couldn’t last.

Flynn was next to get out of his trousers, and Ezekiel went after him with the same hunger, mouthing at the head through his boxers like it was the air he needed to breath. Flynn barely looked better off than Jake felt, head dropping back, eyes barely cracked to look down at their boy as he worked his pink mouth all over their clothed cocks, switching back and forth like a man on a mission. In the next minute he has their boxers down to their knees and both their cocks in his mouth, slurping and moaning, trying to be good but needing to feel them.

Flynn gets it best out of the two of them, he understands how and why Ezekiel’s practically gagging himself on their cocks, making sure they’re there. They’d really taken a chance and he knew first hand just what that kind of abandonment felt like. 

“We’re right here, right here, see? Right here.” Flynn murmured reassuringly as he stroked a hand through Ezekiel’s hair, tugging at it gently but firmly, scraping his nails against Ezekiel’s scalp, watching through hooded eyes as Jake’s own hand stroked over Ezekiel’s cheek and mouth, just brushing where their cocks passed his lips, making Flynn hiss and his hips snap forward into the heat of Ezekiel’s mouth, making the younger man moan around their shafts.

It’s Jake that backs down first, slipping his cock out of the wet heat of Ezekiel’s mouth only to drop down to his own knees behind Ezekiel seconds later to pry Ezekiel out of his jeans, which doesn’t take long at all once Ezekiel figures out what Jake wants. The jeans are tossed aside quickly and soon Ezekiel’s mouth is sealed tightly around Flynn’s cock, and Jake is biting and sucking, alternating between each of Ezekiel’s cheeks before lapping against his hole and making him moan loud enough to have both men echoing it with their own.

“Fuck, look at you two.”Flynn groaned, head lolling back against the wall, hips thrusting forward shallowly as he watches Jake fuck Ezekiel with his tongue, curling and licking, biting and moaning into his skin like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

Ezekiel barely has time to process the sound of his name before Jake is slipping slicked up fingers into his hole with his tongue, hips jerking back demandingly because he would never beg. Only demand. Jake worked slow though and Ezekiel could feel Flynn watching, making sure Jake didn’t give in and give Ezekiel exactly what he asked for, when he asked for it. Ezekiel wasn’t having it though, forcing himself forward on Flynn’s cock while rolling his hips greedily onto Stones fingers and tongue, careening back when Jake took his tongue away.

Ezekiel pulled off of Flynn’s cock panting, ready to quip commands when he felt the blunt head of Jake’s cock press against his loose hole. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, fill me up. Jake. Jake, yeah. Fuck. Flynn you too.” Ezekiel ordered, head lolling slightly as Jake’s arms looped around his middle to support his weight as he settled on his cock, sitting on his lap.

“No, absolutely not, you know the rule. You have to work up.” Flynn reminded him with a smirk, the look turning fond as he pressed his fingers to Ezekiel’s mouth, the thief taking them in eagerly. “ No matter what that mouth of yours can do, your little hole needs a little more work before it can take both of us, and that’s what you want isn’t it? Both of us inside you?”

Ezekiel bit at Flynn’s fingers gently, rolling his hips down into Jake’s, groaning as it spurred him on, Jake’s hips thrusting that much faster into him. Ezekiel works his mouth back over Flynn’s cock as an answer, lapping at the head and the sensitive dip on the underside, almost like he thought he could get his way by just making Flynn desperate enough. Jake only swats his backside once as punishment before using more of the lube to fill Ezekiel’s hole with another finger. He isn’t sure whose lube it is, he knows they all carry a tube or two, Ezekiel will never admit that it’s absolutely his doing.

Flynn is hungry and desperate, practically fucking Ezekiel’s mouth with shallow, calculated thrusts, by the time he sees Jake get a third finger in alongside his cock. He wishes they’d made it to their rooms, they had toys there, things that could make sure they wouldn’t hurt him.

Flynn wonders bemusedly a moment later if Ezekiel can read his mind.

“Box. Box. There’s a box beneath the bed in the corner. I.. I’m Ezekiel Jones, mate, I always come prepared for what I want.” The Aussie thief pants out, sagging back against Jake as Flynn walks off to retrieve what they need. He can’t stop the smug smile when he sees the variety their boy packed away.

Flynn chooses a vibrator; long, thick, and a metallic kind of color that Flynn can see makes Ezekiel’s mouth fucking water and his hips cant desperately towards Jake’s thrusts. It’s adorable, and hungry, and Flynn doesn’t waste a second before lubing it up, meeting eyes with Jake over Ezekiel’s shoulder. The sound Ezekiel makes when Jake pulls out is nothing short of tortured, and the way his nails leave bite marks on Jake’s thighs trying to pull him back is a testament to that. They make sure he isn’t empty for too long though, Ezekiel’s still propped up against Jake’s chest, thick arms keeping him spread out for them as Flynn works the vibrator inside carefully. 

It’s easily bigger than both of them combined but that’s why Flynn chose it. “ If you can take this, you can take us, can’t you?” Flynn rumbled and watched as Jake ran his hands up and down Ezekiel’s sides, making the younger man twitch in his hold, Ezekiel’s face slack with pleasure. 

“Oh yeah, taking all of that just so we can get our cocks in you, huh? Some master thief, course you can take all of it.” Jake crooned at him and Flynn bit his lip, leaning in to kiss him over Ezekiel’s shoulder, effectively sandwiching him between them again. 

They stay like that for a while, just kissing, keeping close, like a cage, letting Ezekiel adjust to the girth of the toy before Jake has the presence of mind to reach down and turn it on. Ezekiel keens and they kiss each other harder, pressing closer. It’s a matter of minutes before Ezekiel is rutting between them, trying to get their attention by grinding his cock into Flynn’s finely pressed shirt, effectively ruining it, while also scraping the end of the vibrator against Jake’s exposed cock, nudging it occasionally making it push deeper.

Ezekiel feels like he’s slowly burning at this point, the salty after taste of Flynn’s precum still in his mouth and the buzzing fullness of the vibrator giving him sensation but not the kind he wants.

“Fucking hell, get on with it!” Ezekiel bites out in the next minute, voice sharp, just on this side of desperate. They ignore him. Eyes closed and kissing not an inch from his face, Ezekiel whines, rutting against Flynn’s stomach, hands curling weakly into the button up. “Flynn.” Ezekiel growls, hips stuttering when Jake moans into the older mans mouth, Ezekiel’s own watering jealously. “Jake.” he seeths, grinding down on his shaft, desperate for friction. 

That motion finally gets Ezekiel attention, if only a little of what he needs, Jake slips a finger inside him alongside the buzzing vibrator and Flynn follows suit, still kissing each other but at least giving him something even if he does still have to content himself by mouthing at their necks, planting sloppy kisses across the skin as their fingers tug in and out of his hole, moving the vibrator with them, driving him mad with need.

Finally, he breaks. 

“Flynn, Jake, fuck. Please, fuck me.” Ezekiel whines, hips twitching desperately, “ Please, please, p-please. Need you. Fuck I need you, dammit. Plee-ease.” he begs, and it spurs both of them into action.

The vibrator goes first, with Jake’s fingers and then Flynn’s follow and Ezekiel sobs without remorse, eyes screwed shut, soft pleas falling from his lips like a desperate man.

“Shh, shh we’re gonna take care of you, it’s alright.” Jake murmurs into Ezekiel’s ear as he comes up behind him, voice ragged and broken almost as badly as Ezekiel’s own. “ Do you hear him Flynn? Begging so nicely for us? Think we broke him.” he rumbles and pushes in just barely, the tip barely passing Ezekiel’s hole and it still makes him sob.

“Please! Oh, please, please, please. Fuck!” Ezekiel exclaims, shaking as Flynn sandwiches his front, kissing him firmly, and pressing him back into Jake’s chest as he starts to push in right along side him.

Ezekiel moans into the kiss, Jake’s teeth on his neck as they fill him up, building a rhythm of their cocks shifting inside him, nudging his prostate and filling him to the point of bursting making him writhe. They only last minutes after that, Ezekiel cumming all over Flynn’s shirt, completely untouched and uncaring as Jake and Flynn continue to thrust inside of him. Jake cums next, and Flynn follows quickly after, all of them slumping onto the floor, ignoring the bed a few feet away.

“If this is what happens when I risk my life, might have to do it more.” Jake rumbled groggily from where he lay on the floor, Ezekiel curled up on his chest and Flynn spooning his back, one arm draped over both men comfortingly.  
“Don’t even think about it, you toss.” Ezekiel muttered from the middle, rubbing his cheek against Jake’s flannel, “ I’ll kill you myself if you even try.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Got Me Fucked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276612) by [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit)




End file.
